


No Use Crying

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie Martinelli has ADHD, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been hard for Angie, worrying about Peggy, but this script was the straw that broke the camel's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use Crying

Angie knew about Peggy’s work. The first night they moved in together, Peggy had sat her down and explained it, being sure to emphasize she was very good at what she did.  

That didn’t keep Angie from worrying about her to the point of not sleeping whenever she was on a mission. She’d try to make the most of her nights, but now it was midnight and Angie was trying to read her lines for an audition and Peggy wasn't home yet and she was tired and she’d read this one line about a dozen times and she was crying because Peggy wasn’t there and the lines just. Didn’t. Make. Sense.

Fifteen minutes ago, Angie had been reading just fine, understanding her lines, and getting a feel for her character. Now, she could see the letters and the words and the sentences but no matter how she tried, she couldn't comprehend what they were trying to say. It was like she ran into a wall right at the stroke of midnight.

But if she stopped with the script, she’d start with Peggy. Angie glanced at her fingernails and started chewing at the polish on her pinky. It was a habit she’d had since she was little, biting her nails, and she’d thought she’d broken it. Worrying about Peggy brought it back with a vengeance.

She’s started wondering if it would be wise to have a cup of coffee so late, and was just about to make herself one, when she heard the front door creak open. She rushed out to the parlor and threw her arms around Peggy before she could say anything. 

“Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re okay,” She declared. “I was worried sick!”

Peggy nodded stiffly and Angie let go, remembering her friend preferred to have some space after she’s been on a mission. “Sorry,” she said, but Peggy shook her head.

“It’s all right, darling,” Peggy said, looking at Angie in concern. “Have you been crying?”

“No! Well, yes, but that’s not important. Are you hurt or anything?”  

“Nothing a hot shower and an ice pack wouldn’t fix.” Peggy started making her way to the living room. “Why were you crying?”

Angie sighed at her friend’s insistence and pointed at the script she’d abandoned on the couch. Peggy sank onto a cushion and flipped through it. Angie sat next to her and sighed.

“The words didn’t make sense. I got upset.” She shrugged. 

Peggy raised an eyebrow at her. “When was the last time you slept?”

Angie shrugged again. “Honestly? The last time I had a good night’s sleep was probably the night before you told me you were going on that mission?”

Peggy grimaced. “That was two weeks ago, Angie!”

“It’s okay now! You’re home safe now! I’ll be okay, I promise, English!”Angie hoped she didn’t sound creepy. Losing sleep over your best friend being in danger was understandable, right?

Peggy didn’t look satisfied, but she nodded. “Why don’t you get some sleep tonight?” She yawned dramatically. Angie glared at her smirk when she felt herself yawning. “You seem awfully worn out. If you want, I’ll read with you tomorrow?"

Angie nodded eagerly, or as eagerly as she could, given how tired she was. That meant she’d at least get to see Peggy tomorrow. Usually on days after she came back from her missions, Peggy would hide herself away in her room, doing paperwork or God knows what else. Angie rested her head on Peggy’s shoulder. 

“Promise you’ll do it?” she asked, already drifting off. Peggy nodded. 

“Of course I will.”

 

 

Angie woke stretched out on the couch, with a blanket thrown over her. She wondered for a half second if Peggy had decided to go and do her paperwork after all, then broke into a huge grin when she saw her friend walk in with a steaming mug in each hand.

“Sleep well?” She asked, offering one of the mugs. “Coffee?” 

Angie accepted the drink and blew on it to cool it down. Peggy sat beside her and pulled part of the blanket over her legs. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

Angie nodded, drinking from her coffee. “Did I say much?” 

Peggy shook her head. “Mostly you were just mumbling. I thought I heard my name, though.” 

Angie blushed and looked away from her friend. She saw the script on the coffee table and reached for it.

“How ‘bout we get started on this, then?” She asked, settling back once she grabbed it.

“All right then,” Peggy smiled and scooted closer to Angie to get a better look at the slightly crumpled papers. “Where were you?”

Thirty minutes later, Angie was crying from laughter at Peggy’s interpretation of the ridiculous writing. She’d put on a terribly cheesy American accent and lowered her voice and it was too much for Angie to stand. She’d gotten to the point were she’d started giggling and couldn’t stop to get a breath. Peggy watched her with a grin, waiting for her laughter to stop. 

“Has this helped at all?” she asked, chuckling. 

“I’ll be honest, probably not, English.” Angie wiped a tear from her eye. “But it’s certainly been fun.”

Peggy draped an arm over Angie’s shoulders and squeezed. “Ah, well. Shall we at least try to finish?”  

Angie nodded, flipping through the script. “There’s not that much left in the scene,” she said absently as she scanned through it. Then something caught her eye on the page that gave her pause. 

Peggy craned her neck to look at the paper. “Everything alright?” 

Angie nodded and handed the script over. “Only if you’re okay with plantin’ one on me.”

Peggy grinned. “I am if you are, darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angie Martinelli has ADHD and im going to go even harder on this later, i just wanted to write The One Where Angie's Crying About The Script  
> My twitter and tumblr are drpinkky, if u look at my twitter, its just constant adhd angie headcanons pretty much


End file.
